Keeping paintings and other wall hangings straight on a wall is an aggravating task that has been plaguing mankind since the invention of walls and wall hangings. Especially in a place such as an office, in which there are a number of certificates and framed mementos and letters of appreciation hanging on the walls, it is almost impossible to keep all of the hangings straight and orderly-looking because, as the wall shakes due to corridor traffic, door slamming, and file cabinet shuttings, the wall hangings will almost all seek out an orientation of disarray. This is due to the fact that the hanging is not centered on the nail or wall fastener. Even if the original centering is exact, over time the hanging wire will migrate on the nail or wall fastener so that it is no longer centered, resulting in the painting becoming slanted no matter how much care was originally taken to originally center it on the wall nail.
There is a need for a hanger or fastener which will engage a wall hanging wire in such a way that migration of the fastener along the wire is eliminated. With such an item, once the hanger was centered on the wire, if the centering were properly accomplished, there would no longer be any migration and no longer a tendency for the painting to lean.